mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Viracocha
The Viracocha (ビラコーチャ, Birakōcha) is a pirate ship, captained by Kachua. It participated in the battle between the frontier pirates and the Grand Cross. Design Exterior The Viracocha has a standard rocket shape with four fins, similar to the Bentenmaru. The bridge is positioned just behind the nose with a covered, three cannon turret below it. Two dual-cannon turrets are behind the bridge on both port and starboard sides with the lower ones being slightly behind the others. Above the lower dual-cannons on the upper starboard and port sides is a covered single cannon turret. Behind those are two more dual-cannon turrets on top of the vessel, and a docking bay on either side, each with a missile pod above and below. At the rear of the ship, six large boosters are positioned on the edges of the fins (one on the top and bottom fins, two above and below each other on the end of the side fins). There are additional dual-cannon turrets located between the lower and side fins. Interior Bridge The Viracocha's bridge has a similar structure to most pirate ships from the War of Independence with a raised section with the captain's seat and the emblem behind it. The control room has grey walls and orange on the seats and the sides of the consoles and the elevated platform. Colour Scheme The Viracocha is painted in black and orange bands. The engine cones are teal coloured. The Viracocha's emblem consists of a skull with an eyepatch over its right eye and yellow-hilted sabers immediately either side of the skull with little room in between. Technology and Combat Characteristics The Viracocha is heavily armed with many gun turrets and several missile pods. History Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) When the call summoning the frontier pirates was sent out in response to the attacks by the Grand Cross, the Viracocha was one of the ships that heeded the summon and headed for the Pirate's Nest. It was one of several ships at the nest when the Bentenmaru arrived Sailing 24. After the Pirate's Council had been held, the Viracocha departed with the rest of the pirate fleet to confront the Grand Cross. During the battle between the frontier pirates and Quartz's three Grand Cross ships, the Viracocha was one of several ships that opened fire on Grand Cross β when it was immobilised in a chaff field created by the El Santo's escort ships self-destructing. Grand Cross β's gravity shield soon succumbed to the heavy missile bombardment and it was destroyed Sailing 26. Fever Mouretsu Pirates (Game-Only) Kachua and the Viracocha appear as opponents for Marika and the Bentenmaru in the game's fourth Galaxy Episode. Depending on circumstances, the two face each other either in a swordfight or ship-to-ship, with the outcome resting on the player's actions Fever Mouretsu Pirates, Galaxy Episode 4. Crew * Kachua (captain) Trivia *Viracocha is the creator god in Incan mythology, a god of the sun and storms. References Category:Ships Category:Pirate Ships Category:Anime-Only